eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Rune of Sunder
So is this really a Forum Lore quest or is it merely a quest that someone found and *reported* in the lore forum? Usually forums lore quests are...curiously introduced, not laid balls out for how to complete them like this one.--Kodia 12:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :That particular thread may have been sort of a blatant "this is what it is" but I'd say it's definately qualified as a forum lore quest. It's not an actual journaled quest in game, but it starts with a note left by Vhalen in 'his' tower in antonica that only those holding the Idol of Everling can see. I'm going to try and find the original hint post, I think it may have been in Vhalen's final farewell. --lordebon 12:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :On looking some more, I can't find it, it may have been in a PM to Cusa or one of the other folks in the Lore forum... (Vhalen did that quite a few times) or they might have just stumbled on the note in his tower (a pretty obvious place to look) and went from there. But it is definately not a quest that is really referenced in game. Some other trivia... you can see a little ghost of Vhalen in the Peacock Club if you have the idol on you as well. Oh, and one more reason for forum lore quest -- the original source of the idol was itself a forum lore quest. --lordebon 12:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll buy both of those reasonings. I'm just wondering if we might not need some further explanation about what's an acceptable addition to the category and what isn't. The Mariner's Lament (Quest) was also a silently flagged quest that most people only found out about in the lore forums and yet we question its inclusion in the category. Hence, my questioning of this.--Kodia 12:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, I think each thing we put into the category has to be sort of through of. Vhalen does mention and give hints on the forum, but they're after the fact. I think the Lament one isn't really a board quest simply because it's a natural extension of an existing in-game quest, and was so hinted to in that quest. Maybe we should also add a Category:Hidden Quests, for all quests that do not have a journal entry (be they from forum lore or not)? --lordebon 12:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You know, that's actually a really good idea. Do we then put Forum Lore quests in as a subcat of that?--Kodia 12:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'd rather not have FLQ be a subcat of that, since some FLQ's are actual in-game quests. I'd just have them as side-by-side categories, each a subcat of quests. I also got tired of writing out Forum Lore Quest, hehe. --lordebon 13:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The Book of Sunder Dialogue Here is The Book of Sunder's Dialogue. I also got a book called Beyond the Rune which I haven't had a chance to read yet. You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Stop! You may go no further with this conversation. To proceed to my knowledge you must give me the password." You say to The Book of Sunder, "What sort of knowledge do you contain?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Don't try to fool me with your quick talk. I am a magic book! I have spent 200 years amongst the most cryptic tomes in the city of Tanaan, and I mean the real Tanaan, not that second rate copy sitting in the nexus of the planes. Now, what is the password?" You say to The Book of Sunder, "Umm... Oblivion." \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Incorrect! Try again." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Umm... Mor'Tael" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Incorrect! Try again." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Umm... How about Maltus?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Incorrect! Try again." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Umm... Nektropos?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "You must be joking! Even a third rate scribe could guess better than that. Well, that is all the chances you get. Now I must follow my magical manuscript security protocol." You say to The Book of Sunder, "What is the protocol?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "The protocol is to reset the password until the book master can create a new one." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Who is the book master?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "The master is Lord Rikantus Everling, but I doubt even he can help. He has been unable to gain access to my pages for quite some time now." You say to The Book of Sunder, "How is that possible? He is the master." \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Book master or not, the magical manuscript security protocol states that in order to create a new password you must first shout aloud the old password. Since he has forgotten the old password, no one can gain access to my knowledge. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "Oh well, what can a pile of pages have to say that is interesting anyways?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Excuse me! I am no mere magical tome. I contain information about the Rune of Sunder. You try and find that in your local library or tome wagon. I think not!" You say to The Book of Sunder, "Then how can I learn about the Rune of Sunder?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "About the only person I know that can tell you about it is Lord Rikantus Everling himself, but he has not been the same since being divided. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "What do you mean, divided?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "I just know what I hear, and that is not much. If you want to know about the Rune of Sunder, and know the password, then I am your book. If you want to know about multiplicity as it applies to Everling, you'll have to ask the master." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Where can I find the master?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "I'd start by looking in the courtyard, at least that is where those shadowed beings were going to perform some binding ritual on him. Apparently he's been fighting his curse. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "What shadowed beings were here?" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Listen, I'd love to chit chat all day long, but as the magical manuscript security protocol states, don't speak to strangers, especially when they don't know the password. Farewell and remember, a book a day keeps the curses at bay." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Farewell." You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "As has been stated, the magical manuscript security protocol requires that all information is withheld until the proper password is given." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Till Yonder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Oh boy! You're a smart one, aren't you? Looks can be deceiving, eh? Now, I suppose you wish to hear about the Rune of Sunder. It's my specialty, you know? What do you wish of me?" You say to The Book of Sunder, "Please tell me about the Rune of Sunder." \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "The Rune of Sunder is a representation of an event that is to take place in the Norrathian year of 5595 B.T. The event will see the destruction of the moon called Luclin that orbits the planet Norrath. This is a unique event foretold in the doomsday calendar of the ancient race known as the shissar." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "In the Norrathian year, 3000 B.T., the shissar completed a calendar comprised of runes and symbols extracted from the planar realms. These runes took order upon a massive stone calendar that was carved into the shissar city of Chelsith." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "The shissar referred to the calendar as a doomsday calendar since it held the date of the death of the shissar race and destruction of Norrath. Among the many runes of this calendar was the Rune of Sunder, the foreteller of the death of the moon." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "A great arcane plague extinguished the shissar race, as foretold. In the wake of this genocide the iksar rose in their place, destroying much of the records that told of the doomsday calendar and the location of Chelsith." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "The Rune of Sunder would not be encountered by Norrathians until the arrival of the prophetic elf ruler, Queen Elizerain in the Age of Blood. She dreamed of the great spiral and kept its secret hidden from all but those that shared her dreams. Everling research has uncovered a dragon to be one of these trusted Norrathians. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "In the Norrathian year of 5102 B.T., Queen Elizerain crosses the Gray Wastes into the afterlife. Her many prophecies are kept safe in hidden and unorthodox vaults. Among these was the prophecy of Luclin's destruction and the Rune of Sunder. It is believed her secrets are still kept close to the throne of the Koada'Dal." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "In the Norrathian year 5190 B.T., the House of Everling purchases an idol from Valdoartus Varsoon. This trinket proves to be cursed, but contains another rune upon it that is linked with the Rune of Sunder. The rune is designated the Rune of Ethernere. The idol is designated the Idol of Mor'Tael." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "In the Norrathian year, 5330 B.T., Lord Rikantus Everling is cursed by the Idol of Mor'Tael. He is slowly divided and with each facet of himself, a bit more freedom is lost. He intensifies his studied of the Rune of Ethernere, believing it will show him a way to the Gray Wastes of Ethernere where he might rescue the souls of his departed daughters. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Lord Rikantus Everling discovers that the Rune of Ethernere is not the passage to the Gray Wastes, but rather, a prophecy of another unique event of the shissar doomsday calendar. Before he can complete his validation of this theory, he is consumed by the curse of the Idol of Mor'Tael. Before this is complete, he renames the Rune of Ethernere to Rune of Oblivion. " You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "Research of the Rune of Sunder and the Rune of Oblivion lead towards the research of the doomsday calendar. With all Everlings subjugated, all studies have been postponed." You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says to you, "There you are now! That is more than any academy big wig or ancient lich can tell you. Consider yourself informed... and being informed is half the battle!" You say to The Book of Sunder, "Continue" You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says, "I am sorry to inform you that since you did not provide a new password, it was reset." You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says, "Magical manuscript security protocol states that when a password is not given, the manuscript will default to the original scribe settings." You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says, "The original scribe has been deported to the Deathtoll Bell Tower. Password reset is pending." You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says, "There is no access until the original scribe can repeat the default password." You say, "Hail, The Book of Sunder" \aNPC 44168 The Book of Sunder:The Book of Sunder\/a says, "You did not give me a new password. I have followed protocol and reset myself back to the original word. Oh! It was such a grand word too." Rikantus Everling's Dialogue You say, "Hail, Rikantus Everling" \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "My time is short. I will soon rejoin my brothers... myself." You say to Rikantus Everling, "Are you Lord Rikantus Everling, master of Nektropos Castle?" \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "I am master to naught. My curse keeps me divided and spread throughout time and space, forced to peddle the cursed curios my family built their fortune from. " You say to Rikantus Everling, "Why are the shadowed men after you?" \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "The soulless entities of oblivion return to take what was theirs. The Rune of Sunder. They must silence me. They will soon rid me of free thought." You say to Rikantus Everling, "But I saved you!" \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "The shadowed ones have completed their ritual and I will soon return to my curse. Before the ritual overtakes me I will reveal to you an ancient secret, a key to the future of our world." You say to Rikantus Everling, "Is it the Rune of Sunder? Do you have it?" \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "I have little to offer you, but these meager gifts shall plant the seeds of knowledge that will show our people the path to salvation. It is the power of the Rune of Sunder, do you accept it?" You say to Rikantus Everling, "I accept it." \aNPC 129999 Rikantus Everling:Rikantus Everling\/a says to you, "The knowledge is yours. Learn from it or all will perish. Now leave me. Let my final seconds of free thought be of my beloved life in Nektropos Castle." You receive \aITEM 1545464117 -2114692261:Beyond the Rune\/a.